


Gotta Have Blind Hope

by KendrickGirlcrush



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Toothache warning, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendrickGirlcrush/pseuds/KendrickGirlcrush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 days after episode 35 and I am pretty much praying that 36 will go something like this (WARNING: Fluff overload)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Have Blind Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because:  
> \- Carmilla is not dead. Nope.  
> \- We need some super cute fluff after this week's episodes  
> \- I can say that the first thing I did after graduating high school was write gay fanfiction
> 
> It's a bit rushed and the first fic I've written in a while... but I hope you enjoy!

They won. No more kidnappings, no more mysterious or supernatural happenings around campus and - as LaF said - no more eyeball stew served at the cafeteria. Naturally, the Zetas are going to throw a celebratory bash in honour of their new bros, the Summer Society, and to "let the hotties relax now that we've made if safe to par-TAY".

Laura still felt like she had unfinished business... Somehow, her friends had convinced her to show her face at the party but she knew that she wasn't going to have any fun without Carmilla. The blonde shook herself before having another spout of emotions take over and hit record on her computer.

"Hello." Laura tried to smile at the camera but it came out as an awfully uncomfortable looking grimace, "As you all know, we finally got rid of the Dean and the kidnapped girls (and Kirsh) are all safe now... and so, gentle viewers, this is the last you are going to be hearing of me. It's been 3 days. A tough 3 days" she paused and braced herself as she felt the tremor in her voice, "and, despite what she'd have you believe, Carmilla was the hero of this piece. She sacrificed her life for ours. She must've thought she was making up for years of serial murder... and being a _terrible_ room mate." she bit her lip and shrugged at the camera, "She was _my_ terrible room mate. She came back for me and I was too oblivious to even notice how she'd changed. She was a centuries old badass who loved Elizabethan literature and hated modern music... Although she did have a soft spot for Taylor Swift." At this, Laura smiled at the memory of finding a new copy of _1989_ hidden under the yellow pillow once when she took it from the vampire's bed. "She'd probably kill me if she knew I was telling you this but she was an incredible woman. Walking around here with her flirtatious smile and making the best cocoa I've had since I moved out of my dad's place."

Laura heard the door behind her creep open and her face fell. Lowering her head slightly to conceal her fresh tears from the camera, she sighed. Every time someone had entered her room she had a blind hope that it was Carmilla entering with her snark and leather pants and that the last few days were a terrible nightmare. But alas, it never was and Laura decided that it was time to stop hoping and face the reality of-

“I'm not going to lie, cupcake, but I was expecting a bit of a warmer welcome”

The blonde girl's eyebrows creased in confusion as she looked behind her to see a still leather-clad Carmilla, slightly roughed up and bruised, smiling sheepishly while leaning on the shelf behind Laura's bed.

“Carm?” her voice came out softer than a whisper and she slowly turned her chair

“Hey” Carmilla was hesitant to say much more, gauging Laura's reaction to her arrival.

She didn't have to wait much longer as within seconds she felt the girl's small, warm arms around her neck and her forehead resting on her shoulder.

The vampire smiled as she wove her arms around the Laura's waist and pulled her closer, shutting her eyes and burying her nose in soft blonde hair. 

Laura revelled in the embrace for a moment before pulling back suddenly, "Are you real?" she asked, holding the vampire at arm's length.

Carmilla smiled and, with her hands on the other girl's hips, pulled her back into a hug, "100% here sweetheart"

"I was so scared Carm." Laura was talking into Carmilla's neck, "We didn't think we'd ever get out of there alive and I just wished I could've seen you before we did. But you're a CAT! Wow. That is the best thing I ever heard! Well, it was until you told me how you hate heroic vampire crap. I mean, is there anything more undeniably 'you' than making a sarcastic remark before jumping into a pit and sacr-" her eyes shot open, mid-rant, and she pulled away from Carmilla again. 

"Laura? Is everything okay?" the vamp knew better than to pull her in again and actually stepped back, away from the shocking glare in Laura's eyes.

"I thought you were dead." she stepped forward menacingly, causing Carmilla to retreat slightly with a worried look in her eye, "I haven't slept since you've been gone."Another step forward. She emphasised each word by hitting Carmilla's chest and the brunette flinched, shocked, with each slap, "you" _Slap_. "let me mourn" _Slap_. "for three" _Slap_. "days."

"Ow!"

"Yes! 'Ow' is right! That was one of the most painful experiences of my life" she proceeded to throw a frenzy of soft blows to the vampire, who grabbed the girl's hands and held them close to her chest. Laura didn't pull away, she just scowled. 

"I thought I was dead. I saw Elle and I don't quite know what happened but her and a few of those other ghosts were circling me as I fell. It was like a bright abyss of nothing but I felt the sword leave my hand... I guess it was them that took it because before I knew it the light was gone and I was lying on the cold ground surrounded by rubble. It was like an underground cave about 100m deep. I don't know how long I was unconscious but it did take me a while to climb out the top over rocks and bloody vampire corpses." Carmilla shrugged and looked down at Laura, who's eyes were now empty of all scorn, "Then I knew there was only one place I ever wanted to go. So I came to you." She ran her thumb over Laura's scarred knuckles and continued, "I know why you're mad but-"

"Shut up" Laura laughed, "you stupid vampire"

She then grabbed Carmilla by the neck and pulled her down for a long, passionate kiss. Initially she was shocked at the blonde's assertiveness, but the taller girl pulled Laura flush against her body and returned the kiss with equal fervour after a moment. Laura didn't want any space between them. She didn't want to _not_ be kissing Carmilla ever again. And the brunette wasn't going to complain.

After a while, the two broke apart and just stood in the centre of their room, glowing. Carmilla closed her eyes and rested her forehead on Laura's, “I missed you, creampuff, but you are going to pay for telling them all about my Taylor Swift fantasies...”

The small blonde pulled back, raised her eyebrows and smiled mockingly “There were fantasies?”

Carmilla mentally chastised herself as she blushed slightly, “I'd never mentioned that before, had I?”

Laura shook her head and giggled softly before pulling the vampire down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> negovanman on tumblr did a good deciphering of next week's preview (negovanman.tumblr.com/post/103771919136) that I used in my story :)


End file.
